europe1400fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kirmeo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Europe1400 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Item Categories page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome! Weee! Someone else besides me is editing this wiki! hehe I've seen that your work was related to items. So far I've done nothing and have nothing about items so that's an area where work from someone else is very welcome. If you need something from me or some help let me know. 07:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) XML data That is great news! :) I'm not sure what to think about that because: * I'm not happy with wikia and their stupid/crippling changes and I'm thinking of moving. If I do I'll leave a notice. * I haven't done anything related with items * I haven't even thought of what to do about items * xml isn't the best format for this (tables and spreed sheets are) * I'm feeling lazy But none of that should stop you from doing... Something, whatever you think is best. You can dump it somewhere in here and I'll work on it. Or you can create whatever templates and pages you think is best. If you need specific ideas or to solve some problem let me know. Now for the 10000 questions: * Does that data include the craft time of the items? In seconds? All other databases that I saw were terrible because people use some strange ways of getting those times. The good ones are in the html of the page for each workshop; the time there is in seconds. * Does that data include the materials needed? * Does that data include the prices for sale and buy? 01:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) XML data OK. I'm still new at this wiki thing so I don't have full confidence in my advice. Besides this is a wiki, do whatever you want. But here it goes... What I'd like to see as a reader of a/the wiki: For items I'm not a big fan of: * the current separation of items into categories, those are only used when buying and personally I just don't think of the items in such categories. * 1 big page with all the information about items I'd like to have: * 1 page for each item. Each contains all information for that item, including the description. These are painful to create so they can be left for the end, their links show as red and anyone can create the pages. * 1 page with a table with all the items so that they can be easily imported to a spread sheet. It can be separated into several tables but they all need to have the same format. Each line in the table needs to have the information for each item: name, icon, buy price, sell price, etc... :If the table gets too wide, the information can be separated into 2 tables: 1 with the prices, times, etc and another table with the effects and cooldowns. * 1 section in each workshop with the items the workshop can create. I have no idea on how to organize this. For workshops Herb_Shop looks like a good starting point. That table is the most important part to have on the wiki; except that the times are messed up, they should be 3 different columns for each "No Help", "Builder", "Foreman", like I have in Residence. I also started something in Sawmill and Hideout as a way to present the workshop expansions but it's still too rough and unfinished. For trades Oh, yea, there are trades; I had forgotten about them. :p I think the most important thing is that the page of each trade (possibly the page trades) has some diagram showing the dependencies of the production of items. I know it's not easy to do in an automated way. I don't know what else is there about trades, they seem very straight forward and most needed about them is talk. ---- So... I can do a few templates to give you something to get started. Stuff like the infoboxes of the items. I should also do a template to give times in a format that has days. Hum... The great thing about dumping what you already have is that in no time people will add the rest. I know I can put the thief's ring and harvest and the likes right away. 20:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Template for items. I've created the template You can call it with . It will display a box like: Usually the name and the link are the same. I'm not sure how to present the information about the materials needed so for now I'll leave it like that. 23:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC)